City of Cryme
by brokenhalo99
Summary: Chapter Five is up. Please read and review. The hunt for Oracle continues and now a new evil has mixed in, can Batman stop him or will he lose more than ever as the tide of this war turns.
1. City of Cryme

Author's notes: I realize this is DCU and is already copyrighted I do not own any characters already under legal copyright by DC Comics. I however do have a Creative Commons Copyright to protect both my story arc and original Characters. Hope You Enjoy this is my first story all reviews are welcome.

**CITY OF CRYME**

A murder in Gotham City is like a bullet in a gun, normal and not surprising, but what was surprising is the fact that both murders were of Gotham crime bosses; the biggest of which was a horribly disfigured and decapitated Roman Sionis. Detective Gavin Ezekiel Hawke knew his name from the multimillion dollar cosmetics empire that he controlled. Above him watching Batman knew him as Black Mask, but both knew one thing; Roman was dirty and a killer; but his death sparked a whole knew kind of ball game.

Batman needed to know why and how he was killed.

Activating infrared sensors; he picked up several fibers on Roman's suit jacket. Batman needed to get down there and analyze the body; but how? Thinking quickly he threw a trio of smoke grenades and flash bangs just off to the side of the body; their activations sent the officers and detectives rushing over to quell the disturbance. Dropping down to the docks he picked the fibers and placed them into a plastic bag, firing his grappling hook he jetted off into the night sky. As he flew through the layers of smoke and sky he couldn't help; but suspect he was meant to find those fibers they were so neatly placed it was to obvious even for police. As he landed atop Gotham observatory he fired his grappling hook again after a quick scan of the area; but it was cut and Batman fell from the sky.

In a single moment he grabbed an out lying gargoyle and hung on tightly, he had saved himself from another nasty fall in which he didn't care to suffer again. But what was curious was the fact that someone had cut his batline. How and who was the question. As he climbed atop the gargoyle he looked across the observatory; directly in front of him. As he readied a second grappling hook a quiet whine came from the building in which the gargoyle was attached; and then an explosion. Flinging him off the gargoyle and plummeting down below Batman was left helpless and clueless as he struck a waiting car smashing through the roof and into the interior.

As the alarm sounded and a small group of people gather Batman attempted to get up, his ribs were either broken or fractured; his left shoulder was dislocated and his right humorous was fractured. A concussion made him feel dizzy and woozy as he stood and crawled out of the car, putting his hand to his forehead he looked around at the swirling figures that approached. His cape was shredded and his mask was torn to pieces; one of his ocular eye holes was smashed the other was cracked, his shoulder Kevlar was ripped almost completely off and dangled annoyingly. He couldn't walk out of here he was entirely too hurt, he needed help.

"Oracle?"

Stumbling to the wall he leaned against it.

"..Oracle?"

He still got no reply he waited several seconds as his vision became less and less blurry, he saw a small trio of thugs approaching swinging chains, bats and pointing hand guns.

"…ORACLE!..."

Throwing a batarang it struck one of the thugs, luckily it was the one with the gun; the others charged Batman and he tried to stand straight. When he heard it, the relieving sound of a motorcycle, specifically Robin's. He flew off it tackling one; and drop kicking the other Robin had two of the thugs done within a few short seconds. Flinging a batarang at another; he caught and wrapped the chain of one large thug around his arm and yanked on it to pull him down into Robin's knee. Throwing the chain off his arm into the face of a smaller thug gun fire resounded as an automatic weapon fired on his heels; Robin dashed toward cover behind the smashed car.

Hearing the repetitive metal bursts; Batman got to his feet to provide aid; hurling his batline he wrapped it around the thug and yanked him in hard, directly into his fist and then into his foot as he lay on the ground. Robin moving quickly dashed toward Batman to grab him and get him to safety, but as fate would have it a second trio of thugs came barreling after the two with bats and knives.

With a heavy and painful sigh, Batman threw Robin to the left and dashed to the right tossing a batarang directly into the stomach of an oncoming thug. Robin dropping low grabbed the thug and tossed him high into the air behind him, with a turn he put a well placed roundhouse kick directly into the chin of the last thug before joining Batman near his motorcycle.

Helping him on Robin and Batman dashed away as the thugs regained their second wind..

**The Batcave**

Alfred wrapped Bruce's ribs with a makeshift set, they both knew he needed to see Dr. Leslie; but at the moment Batman needed to find out what happened in the short period of time to put him in the position he was in. Robin who sat close by his small green mask pulled off, as well as Batman's cowl pulled back watched as he sat up; fully expecting questions to arise.

"Tim what has happened to Barbara?"

Looking back with a glumly he turned to Bruce. "I don't know she's not at the tower and is totally out of communication."

Bruce put a hand over his mouth and rubbed his face, a rough stubble had gathered in the past week, but he continued to rub down past his chin and onto his sore neck. Staring blankly Bruce stood and walked to the transparent-like computer system and did a search for the location of Barbara Gordon; no results appeared.

"What were you doing at Gotham docks Bruce?"

Turning to Tim Bruce looked back with a half interested smile. "Investigating a double murder. Roman Sionis and Alexandra Odessa."

Greatly surprised and enthusiastic Tim joined Bruce. "Roman Sionis? Black Mask Roman Sionis? Wow! This is big Bruce; really big." Turning his attention to the computer screen Tim got no answer from Bruce. "Bruce?"

"Barbara is more important Tim, we need to find her before we delve into these murder's they may have something to do with Black Mask and Alexandra or they may be the cause."

"What? Bruce you don't think? No."

"I didn't say that Tim; I don't imply it either, I just know that she is involved somehow and we need to find her now. Half of Gotham still thinks that her clock tower is the Batcave; it could have been anyone, we need help Tim. I need you to get a hold of Batgirl, Nightwing and Tarantula; tell them to rendezvous at Gotham Point in an hour."

Tim looked back as Bruce pulled his cowl and threw his cape on. "Where are you going?"

Hoping in the Batmobile he dashed off. Tim looked back to Alfred as he washed his hands in the sink. "I do hate it when he does that Master Tim." Smiling Tim turned to him. "Me too Alfred."

**Gotham Observatory**

Four shadows dance along the dimly lit room; the large plump figure of Oswald Cobblepot appears as the tall unmistakable presence of Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc stands next to him, and not far behind the deadliest hit man in the world steps forward. Dressed in his usual orange and blue Kevlar chain mail combat suit, with sword, metallic staff and various other weapons wrapped around his body; Deathstroke appears.

Slade Wilson's powerful commanding voice boom through out the empty room. "What now?"

A shadowed figure in the darkness sits in a thrown like chair with Deadshot and Lady Shiva on either side of him. "Gotham Bridge."

**Gotham Bridge**

The large steel cable bridge dangles above the water; it's triangular shape and unique wire design bring passengers of the monorail and trolley service into Gotham from the suburbs each day, carrying over two-thousand cars and twenty monorail and trolley rides at any given minute. A small explosion from the tip of the bridge where the cables meet spell certain doom for the passengers below. As a news chopper flies overhead a cable comes loose and the entire bridge shifts; violently the cable whips in the air and the helicopter barely manages to evade it before it slams down upon an unsuspecting rush hour traffic jam.

Another cable falls this time taking the chopper down with it as well as a large portion of the bridge as it smacks against the left side taking trolley track with it. Screams and yells for help are silenced as a second, third and fourth explosion bring the cables and bridge falling, section by section the bridge tumbles into the water taking thousands of unsuspecting and innocent victims with it into the dark watery deep of Gotham Harbor.

**Gotham Harbor**

As Gavin hears the explosions he watches in horror as the bridge falls into the water across the bay. Dropping the radio in his hand; he turns to his partner Maria Castillia; who is still shocked from the image before them. Officers and coroners bagging the double homicide and collecting evidence stop dead as the event unfolds slowly before their eyes. Snapping out of it by the voice of a Gotham Central radio woman.

"Detective Hawke? Unit 2823 do you read? Are you there… what's happening at the bridge? REPORT." Snapping his head Gavin drops to his knees and grabs the radio, by his foot. "Central the bridge… its leveled. Need immediate search and rescue to find survivors."

After a short pause the radio voice came back gargled with static he could barely make out the message. "Wh.. do.. mean bridge.. gone?"

"The GOD DAMN thing just plummeted into the bay; get me my assistance now dammit!" Gavin's tone was harsh and unforgiving, but this was desperate and time was of the essence.

"Copy help on the way Detective."


	2. Shot Dead

**SHOT DEAD**

CHAPTER TWO: CITY OF CRYME

Batman was terribly uncomfortably inside the Batmobile, his ribs were aching severely he needed to see Dr. Leslie. She could patch him up and he wouldn't worry about her taking a peak under his mask. As the Batmobile flew towards her clinic; a predator sat peaked on a small building over looking the oncoming Batmobile. Pointing his wrist launcher at it he fired and sent a missile under the right wheel and overturning it. His head rattling Batman crawled out from under the Batmobile to see the scarlet and silver armored feet of Deadshot stand before him.

Rolling to the side he jumps in the air and dodges the oncoming twin hand gun fire as bullets graze his heels, Batman dives behind a parked car and hits hard on his chest. Pulling at his Kevlar he can barely breathe, he peaked around the corner to see David Cain standing along with Deadshot now; meaning almost certain doom for him. Hurt; barely able to breath and outnumbered by two of the world's best assassins Batman couldn't believe how in such a short time so much had happened.

"Batman…?"

Looking up he saw the out stretched hand of Nightwing; Dick Grayson. Helping him up the two divided into a pair of destructive winds. Batman dove forward and fired his grappling hook attaching to Deadshot and yanking them both together Batman pushed his feet forward and they collided. Foot to face. Nightwing pulled his staff out and extended it twirling it in his hand as the massive force of Cain moved toward him charging with gun firing dagger blazing Nightwing smacked the gun out of his hand, but was cut deep by the dagger across the chest.

Batman got to his feet watching Deadshot do the same. As a mini-rocket came at him Batman ducked and the car behind him exploded knocking Deadshot off his feet. Hurling his batarang as Deadshot leaned upward and was struck under the chin by the batarang. Nightwing wrapped his staff around Cain's neck and yanked him to the asphalt and placed several punches into his chest and then flipped to his left side to shove his knee hard into Cain's temple; knocking him unconscious.

"You alright Batman?"

"Fine. Nightwing I need you in the search team for Oracle."

"No you don't. That's why I was here so quickly Batman.. Oracle has been missing for two days I came here in hopes of finding her… I found nothing."

Looking around and scanning the skies Batman met eyes with Dick. "What is going on... this is so analytical the everything that has unfolded is so.. familiar yet so far apart. Everything that has happened in the past for hours has been calculating, cunning and so far I haven't been able to keep track."

Nightwing paused for a few seconds pondering the facts. "Another one of your War Games?"

"No, but something like it. Someone has gained control of the world's deadliest hit men and assassins… I.."

"What?"

"Incoming Police scans. Gotham Bridge… We need to get there now."

Firing his grappling hook Batman shot off in the night sky, Nightwing soon joined next to him.

"You were saying Batman."

"What I was saying isn't important now we need to concentrate on getting to the bridge.. or what's left of it."

**Gotham Bridge**

Batgirl flung herself off her batline and dove into the icy waters of Gotham Bay. Grabbing two small children she swam to the search and rescue boat, close by and propped them on the side.

"There's two children trapped inside a car under water.. divers can't get to her."

Looking at the water she grabbed her breather from her belt and went under kicking her legs as hard as she could, she saw a multitude of head light shining at her. She didn't know which and was afraid she'd lose the children when a diver pointed to the sinking car. Swimming as quick as she could she placed a small Batgirl insignia shaped sonic on the window. A tiny shriek let out and the window shattered completely; pulling the children through it she placed her breather on one of them and the Rescue's teams on the other. The burst through the surface and Batgirl took a deep breath of relief.

Looking out the corner f her eye she saw Batman and Nightwing dive in near by. "Batman? Nightwing?"

"Were here to provide aid Batgirl. Any word from Tarantula?"

"No Batman I haven't been in contact since she started on her way here."

After no answer came she dove back under to search for more survivors.

**Gotham Observatory**

The shadowy figure stood up from his seat and Lady Shiva walked with him into the darker rooms behind them. The figure's deep resounding voice spoke. "Deathstroke you and Bane stay here; our heroes and heroines will arrive here shortly. You will allow only two or the four to leave."

**Gotham Bridge**

Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl stood on the left side overlooking the bay; they had done all they could, the survival rate was barely half the original number. It was all they could manage, but it was no where near enough. As they watched a foe snuck up behind them and delivered a horrifying message. A single shot and they all turned, Batman was struck in the chest and thrown into the water. Nightwing and Batgirl both dove into Deadshot, Batgirl braking the arm the gun was in and Nightwing snapping his knee cap in.

Diving in after him Nightwing brought Batman to the wooden docks. Helping him up Batgirl and Nightwing got him on the dock and prepared to move him. The shot was bleeding bad Batman was coughing up blood and going into convulsions.

"Batgirl we gotta get him to Leslie."

Nodding Nightwing picked him up and looked around, he saw a parked car just of the dock and rushed to it. Smashing the window open he placed Batman in the back seat. And he jumped in the front jumping the car and peeling out. Batgirl tied up Dead shot and brought him over to Gotham police.

"Hold on Bruce… don't give up now."

Slamming on the accelerator he flew dangerously through oncoming traffic and red lights, before making it to Leslie clinic frantically honking the horn. He didn't have much time and when she came through the door and saw his blood soaked costume she knew what was going on. Pulling his chest costume down, the bullet wound was clear as day, it had pierced directly through the Kevlar. It would be a short time now, Leslie had to act quickly.

"I need immediate triage, get him to the E.R. Gun shot wound to the chest, possible heart tissue."

**Gotham Point**

Batgirl met there with Tarantula, and Huntress already waiting. Robin came in a few seconds later with Catwoman not far behind they stayed for a few short seconds all in silence all looking grim. Then Nightwing walked out of the darkness, his face with a terrible look of disdain and anger he looked up to his small army.

"I'm taking charge here."

No one disagreed or even said anything.

"Batman has been shot and might not make it. Oracle is missing and thousands just died in the Gotham Bridge collapse. Today is not a day for arguments just do what I tell you."

Looking around he turned to Catwoman and Robin. "I need you two to search out for Oracle… find her and tell me what happened." He turned to Batgirl and Tarantula. "You two go find he set off the explosions to the bridge I want to know who it is we're dealing with."

As he turned, Robin stepped forward. "What about you?"

"Huntress and I are going to find out who's behind all this."

Without another word he flung his jumpline and flew off Huntress curiously following behind a few seconds later. Turning to one another the groups separated and broke off going into their duties.


	3. Disco Inferno

**DISCO INFERNO ****  
**_**CHAPTER THREE: CITY OF CRYME**_

Huntress was riding quick on her bike, she was zinging through traffic weaving in and out; she was completely in the dark during this entire situation she had no clue what was going and she imagined the others were he same. She didn't have the courage to ask Dick what was going on at this point. She wove throw a bus and a pair of sports cars as the jetted toward her; but then she saw something curious from the corner of her eye in her rear view mirror. An old early nineteen hundreds style model-t; it had to be Scarface it was obvious. Without even radioing to Dick she slammed the brakes and spun around.

Nightwing was dashing from building to building he was working up an amazing sweat and yet was just behind Huntress. He saw her spin it around and new something had to be wrong, sadly diverted from his purpose he stopped and swung down between the streets on his jumpline. As Huntress jumped off by an old model-T Nightwing knew instantly who she was after. Ventriloquist.

"Scarface?" Nightwing asked fully knowing the answer.

Looking back to him and standing side-by-side now Huntress replied. "Ya, something like that. I think it might be a gang meeting."

Looking surprised Dick watched her point out several cars and limousines as well as motorcycles. "See, more vehicles. And look bodyguards at the door and on the roof."

Looking up Dick saw them, he also noticed a familiar face. Killer Croc. "Alright I'll take Killer Croc and the door guards; Huntress you take up top be careful meet you on the roof."

Without even waiting for her reply Nightwing dashed off from behind the car flipping with near perfect grace as he dropped right in front of Killer Croc. Surprised and caught off guard he was stunned. Nightwing side kicked the thug's gun from his hands and kneed Croc in the ribs, grabbing his shoulders he pulled up on his massive size and kneed him in the chin.

"Gotta hand it too him… he's good."

Running low and to the side Huntress fired a grappling hook to the side of a taller building between an alley way and ran up the side to get on the roof. Watching as the thugs moved to the edge to see what the commotion was about she sprung to life from the darkness. A kicked to one's chest knocked him off and into a fire escape. A karate chop to a seconds throat put him on his knee's where her foot was waiting. A short blood spray brought another pointing his gun at her left temple. Before he could get a shot off, Nightwing dropped kicked him and Huntress got low to swipe his feet out from under him, bringing him into an almost full spin before slapping against the solid concrete roof.

"Nice work."

Looking back Huntress replied. "Not so bad yourself."

As the all to customary sound of gun fire hailed through their heads the motioned toward a glass sky light where the lights from within the old Disco parlor shinned brightly along with the flashes of bullet shots. As they prepared to drop through a huge explosion of flames burst through knocking them both off their feet.

**Leslie's Triage**

Leslie was working hard, Batman was bleeding too fast and he would need at least a pint of blood already, she didn't know if there was anymore than that to spare. With her medical 'tongs' she pulled the bullet out carefully, it had grazed heart tissue just next to the left ventricle. He should be able to survive or at least she hoped he would; he might have lost too much blood already.

"I need a pint of blood get my an ivy and start pumping. Doctor sow him up and put him in recovery. I've… I've done all I can."

**Sweet 70's Disco**

Volcana had been hired by one of the bosses and wasn't making it any easier to find out what was happening. She shot large bursts of fire to every spot of the building, if they didn't get out soon it would collapse. Nightwing and Huntress dodged bullets and fire as everyone seemed to turn on them and forget about one another. Pointing her wrist bow at Volcana Huntress fired a quartet at her, but she saw it coming and reduced them to dust; just before shooting a line of flames at her catching her violet cape aflame.

Tossing it off she threw at some unknown charging thug and he dropped and rolled. Running at Volcana; Huntress didn't even get within two feet before she spit an onslaught of flames around the room. Nightwing ran over to Helena and grabbed her helping her up and running out.  
Smashing through the front doors as the building collapsed, they were thrown off their feet by the explosion that sent burning shrapnel flying in the air. Volcana walked out unmarred and slyly smiling.

"Come on, I thought you two were supposed to be good. Your pathetic." Her snide tone was irritating to both Helena and Dick.

Next to her walked out the Penguin; he had become smaller in recent years; but retained the plump, bumbling identity of the Penguin. He wore of course a black suit with tails and cuffs his bow tie was straight and his umbrella by his side.

"Come Volcana my dear we have better business to attend to; it seems another gang war is to begin in Gotham."

Smiling and following him, Penguin got into his limousine and Volcana shot a brilliant and large fine spray all over the street and directly onto a large propane tank. As the fire burned around it the limo peeled away and Nightwing and Huntress darted for cover. The explosion sent pieces of flaming debris all over the street catching fire to building which in turn did so to other buildings in an unstoppable chain of dominos. Hurrying the struggled to level the abandoned buildings ahead of the chain to prevent the flames, but the only one the could manage didn't work as well as the thought.

Electrical fires burst from inside the crumbling building and start a new chain. Confused and dazed Nightwing answered his vibrating beeper hoping for some good news.

"Nightwing…? This is Leslie…"

Answering with a burst of enthusiasm he hoped to here good news. "I'm here Leslie… I'm here."

"It's Batman… He's gonna pull through, but he won't be of much help for days… maybe weeks."

With a gasp of relief Nightwing answered back. "That's great Leslie. Thank you so very much."

**Gotham Central**

Gavin was sitting at his desk filling out his reports, he was still in shock from the bridge incident; he was still dripping wet from the icy waters of the bay. The day had begun in an odd fashion and was only declining as the day progressed into morning.

"Gavin?" Maria spoke from her desk across from him. She was standing up and getting ready.

"Ya Maria?" Gavin said in a daze.

"Didn't you hear the call? Back-up requested in the abandoned part of town. Some sort of fire and gang disaster."

With a heavy sigh Gavin stood up and threw on his sports jacket and grabbed his keys. "No, but I'm ready when you are."

**Sweet 70's Disco**

Hundreds of Police cars and fire trucks arrived as the flames intensified and gang warriors shot at citizens and fire victims. Helena and Nightwing were trying to get things under control, but police were demanding they stay back; this made maneuvering around them more difficult. Dick was rushing up the stairs to a child trapped in his room, Huntress was tackling gang thugs. Both were being shot at by gang members and police.

"Vigilantes stand down. Gotham City Police have this under control."

Gavin arrived on the scene just in time. Now the ranking officer he could get everyone and everything coordinated. "Sergeant stop wasting ammo on the vigilantes and concentrate on containing these gang members. Shot to kill if necessary, I want tear gas fired into large groups and I want a S.W.A.T team here within half an hour. Understand?"

After a short pause the officer nodded and ran off to pass the word. Gavin dropped to his knees with the 'ratatatatat' of an automatic weapon. He turned with a small grin on his face to Maria.

"Whew! That's what you call close."

"Right." Maria replied with a sly attitude.

Pulling out his 9mm Gavin pointed it over the hood of his car, listening as the metal cringed as the bullets slammed against it, and his tires blew from the shots. Firing two warning shots he listened for the firing to end. It didn't. He peaked up and as they reloaded he fired a bullet into one of the member's thy and the other's kneecap. Bolting across two cars to join his Sergeant behind a police van he stood up.

"So where's my tear gas?"

**Gotham Bridge**

With the swarm of cops Tarantula and Batgirl didn't have much of a window to collect any evidence, but even in such situation one makes due. Cass was under the water searching around the mess of sunk cars, bridge debris and bodies. When she found possibly the only clue she would get. A burnt and roughed metallic 'S' most likely in that condition from the explosion. It could only have come from one person.

Bursting through the water she swam to the grassy shore where Tarantula waited.

"And wha' did you find?"

"Deathstroke."


	4. Question

**  
**_**CHAPTER FOUR: CITY OF CRYME**_

Helena was desperately trying to get the collapsing buildings free of victims, but there were only certain things she could do. A man trapped on the third floor of a blazing apartment building hollered for help from his fire escape. Huntress could see clear as day the thing was seconds from giving way and ripping out from the building. Running as fast as she could she threw her cable over a building next to it and swung high into the air to grab him just as the fire escape tumbled.

"I gotcha."

"Oh thank god."

Moving him down to a fire rescue unit she dropped him off and made sure he received medical attention. Nightwing was tumbled down three flights of stairs before he grabbed a nearby banister and pulled himself to a stop. He looked up and watched as a figure dressed in a single piece white jumpsuit that fit tight to his body exposing his athletic physique, and a featureless white mask covering every part of his face. Grabbing him by the collar he was thrown out of the burning buildings window and out came the white figure; several police stopped and stared, but soon pointed their weapons at him.

"Get down the ground with your hands"

Thin metallic dagger-like projectiles struck the chest's of the four officers pointing weapons at him. Still without even uttering a sound and darted off into the night disappearing just as mysteriously as he had appeared. Huntress came over to Dick and helped him to his feet; with a small rag she wiped his bloody nose.

"What in God's name was that?"

"I… I don't know, but whoever whatever it was it made me look below amateur level in martial arts, I couldn't land a single blow in the ten minutes we were fighting; I barely caught a glimpse of him as he struck me."

"Do you think it could be Little Boy?"

"No… this was defiantly a man, his voice though I think I've heard before." Pausing shortly Nightwing spoke contently. "Alright lets finish here and then we can do a little research."

**Gotham Station**

The abandoned train station was eerie at night; huge layers of icy fog thickened the air around it, a single train lay docked in the station, the fog seemed to pour from within. Robin hated the cold, but it was quite obvious who's abode this was; Victor Freeze. As he turned the corner of his eye and revealed Catwoman running across the top of the empty rail cars, the large door slide open revealing Freeze. His large dark and light blue containment suit and the ovular head casing weren't intimidating. But the glowing red eyes; were all Robin could see at this point and all he could hear was the bone chilling voice of Mr. Freeze.

"Young Boy Wonder; you come here without your mentor? A grave mistake indeed for I have gone toe to toe with Batman and you are"

Robin abruptly and harshly cut him off. "Where's Oracle?"

Laughing cruelly and cold as he always did, Freeze pulled his large Freeze gun from his side and pointed it directly in Robin's face not a few feet in front of him. With great speed Robin dropped low and at the same time cart wheeled to try and knock the gun out he failed, but she didn't. Looking with a smirk grin on his face Robin saw it within the ice covered rail car was Nora Freeze with a Bat-Bomb stuck to it. With a slicker of her wrist Catwoman's whip tossed his gun several yards away.

"Turn around Freeze."

Spinning fully he turned and watched in horror as the red light beeped away her wife's life second by second. Pausing and contemplating he turned back to Robin. "I don't know where she is."

"You're lying." Catwoman said snidely.

"Believe me my dear I wouldn't waste my time with your secretary; there are bigger things at this moment."

"You know something?" Robin said suddenly attentive.

"More than could imagine. But as I was going to say I have learned from my recent fights with Batman, that often it comes to a stand still. So I decided to end that flaw within our relationship and I suppose you two with be my test subjects."

Robin looked at Freeze both quizzically and balefully. "What are you talking about… what no… she would die from my bat-bomb you can't."

"No my young Boy Wonder it's circuitry would malfunction and turn to dust within milliseconds; and both she and I are protected from the effects… of my bomb."

Smashing a fist against his chest the meter at his abdomen redlined and cracked and as Robin and Catwoman dashed for cover a hail of icicles and snow exploded all around them as Robin began to see his breath. Jumping behind a rail car he could only hope Catwoman had gotten to safety. As the ice and snow began to settle Robin shivered slightly and stood up from behind his shield which would have shattered if hit. He saw Freeze running into his iced over freighter car; naked and without his suit most likely from the rupture he had just caused. As the train began to spark to life Robin propelled himself at the opening door as it slowly crept close.

"Don't you ever learn Freeze? The good guy always wins."

"Don't you ever give up your false idealistic crusade against crime? Boy only a fool would follow Batman into the hells he brings only upon himself. You can't eliminate crime to do that you need to eliminate thought and it's just not a possibility."

Although he wasn't paying much attention Freeze's words hit him rough, but he tended to his business as the train fired to life and began moving. Before Robin could get entirely in though one of Freeze's goons dressed in a massive brown furred parka pulled him out and the train jetted off into the distance. Twisting his legs sideways he loosened the thug's grip and hopped to his feet. As he went in to finish the goon Catwoman's whip wrapped around his throat and yanked him to the ground hard.

"What happened?" She spoke softly.

"Ahh, he got away. That guy pulled me off before I could get to him."

"Welcome boy blunder there's only one place that trained goes. Gotham Bridge. And unless that train can float he isn't going anywhere anytime soon, so let's get over there."

Before they could leave however the instinctive sound of a single warning shot barked in the echo's of the now empty train station or so Robin and Catwoman had thought. They turned to see a well mannered man with short black hair and dark black lips dress in a matching black suit, with a green undershirt unbuttoned down three fasteners. Robin could see a black tattoo in the shape of a question mark on the side of the man's face.

"Nice look Nigma. How much did it cost ya?" Robin spoke arrogantly as he looked around to see the small group of armed men moving around him and Catwoman.

He turned around when he heard the mundane Al Capone-like voice. "Yous two and yer' friends got us another gang war goin', dis' hole thing is probably yous guys faults."

Robin turned to see the Ventriloquist and Scarface standing behind him, Scarface was holding a tommy-gun and waving it every few seconds as he ranted. Robin's greater attention was turned to the Riddler.

"So Eddie I asked you a question. Gonna answer? Or run and hid like you always do?" Robin was purposely trying to anger him, he could only hope it work.

"It would be Edward; Robin. Edward Nashton. Of course you may call me Edward. And no I won't fall your futile attempts to anger me will not work, you are petty and I am above you. Now you will be reunited with the Oracle soon, when you die at my hands like she did."

"You… what? No, no your lying."

"If only I were Robin, if only I were."

**Gotham Docks**

The enigmatic solid white figure met up on the docks with Mr. Freeze in his new containment suit, along with the Penguin and Bane.

"Things are going perfect. Bane you must get into position, and so must you Oswald; I have made our heroes and heroines aware of my presence and have possibly taken one out in the process. Now we must enact Act Two."

Turning to the white figure, Penguin wiped his bifocal with a small clothe to which he stuffed in his coat pocket. "Act Two do you say? No what pray tell is that?"

"Communications."

**Wayne Tech Enterprises**

An older black man sat at the head of a large meeting table within the Wayne Enterprises Head Board Room. Several other older men sat there as well, each of them reviewing the reports, charts and piles of file folders in front of them. A man on the farthest corner looked up and following did the rest of the board as a young intern burst through the door.

"Mr. Fox. Our communications satellite has been lost from orbit."

"What!" Lucious said in an angered manner.

"I don't know either sir. Communications al over the city are going down, other than hard lines no one can speak with one another other than in person. I can't explain it sir."

"Well me must launch another satellite then." Said one of the board members questionably.

"No it would take months to get clearance from the government otherwise they'd shot it down before it got near it's position. We must find some other way and fast. I want a full explanation to present to Mister Wayne with the close of the day."


	5. Hunted

**HUNTED****  
**_**CHAPTER FIVE: CITY OF CRYME**_

Robin was staring into Edward's eyes he showed such disrespect and arrogance, but he didn't he was preoccupied by his rage that it took too much out of him to not clench his fist and prepared to lunge at the menace. His bold declaration of murdering the Oracle, was gut wrenching and made him lust for cold hard vengeance.

"Do I smell a certain essence of anger Robin? Well do not let it amount to anything Mister Drake is it?"

Taken aback Tim nearly fell where he stood, it was shocking and this left him and his family open to anything.

"You leave me alter identity out of this Edward."

"But why should I? You know all of our identities, why not we know yours as well? But do not fret your little head. I am not interested in either your or any of the other heroes' families. In any case all the fun of discovering, your identity and those of your partners was drained when they were simply given too me."

"I swear to God Riddler. Who else knows?"

"Well for starters, Scarface there. Oswald, Waylon, Matt, and a few more of us simple Gothamites."

Turning to Catwoman in utter horror Robin spoke. "Catwoman"

"No need you may call her Selena, I know her name as well."

"SHUT UP!"

Robin hurled towards the Riddler, Catwoman dropped low and bent back to use her whip and grab a hold of Scarface to toss him into one of their thugs. Robin kicked the gun away and went to work on Edward's torso, pounding it with his fists and foot. The Riddler grabbed his fist and pushed it back twisting it upwards and nearly breaking his arm before a stray gun shot struck Edward in the arm and he reached to hold it. Tim punches his face several times in a fit of rage.

"You do you work for!"

Laughing the Riddler passed into unconsciousness and Robin continued to punch until Selena pulled him off and the blood started to spray across his uniform.

"We have to get to my house."

**The Drake Home**

Jack Drake was waiting for his son to come home as he watched terrifying news reports of a second gang war, he was shocked to say the least, but more worried about his son than anything else. He heard a knock on the door and moved to answer it eyes still glued to the television screen he barely caught a glimpse of the massive reptilian-like human before he was thrown into the TV. Looking up his back sore; he pu8t his hands up to defend against the punch that landed in his left cheek and threw him to the ground.

"Alright spread out and get control of this house. And you close the door, we got babysitting duty until were all in place."

**Wayne Manor**

As Alfred went to answer the door he heard suspicious grunts and when he peaked out the window he saw him, the massive and gelatinous glob that was Clayface. The door was pummeled in and Alfred was grabbed and tossed carelessly into a large grandfather clock. It opened and reveals a massive stairway to the Batcave just as Clayface had planned to find. He entered Wayne Manor alone and bound Alfred with a projectile of clay from his self. Firing metal density pellets at a glass like transparent computer system smashing it to pieces and crushing the glass cases displaying old costumes and villain memorabilia.

"Dirty Bats, been under our nose this hole time."

Flinging his mass into the air he smashed down on the old Batmobiles and vehicles with a few short minutes he had turned the once secluded sanctimonious Batcave into a pile of rubble and dust.

**Gotham Park**

Robin was still struck by what happened with the Riddler and even more so by his statement. His terrifying words gripped him in a heat of powerful emotions, anger, hate, depression it all rang through none of it clear. His clues had lead him back to Gotham Park where he and Catwoman were lead to the Station. The smell of flames was nearby, but it wasn't close enough to set fire to the Park; Gotham had nearly been engulfed in flames now. Huge portions of the city were on fire large skyscrapers turned into high beacons of fire dazzling onlookers and horrifying tenets.

"Selena, why are we here we should be at our homes protecting our friends and family."

"Listen kid, just calm down they won't hurt them until it's a last resort. For now it keeps some of them off our backs and occupied, maybe even one of our friends could enlist help before being attacked. We need to find where Freeze went and why our communications are down."

"We need to get Batman back."

"Don't I know it."

**Thompkins Clinic**

Bruce was waking up now, his entire body ached and it hurt to breath suddenly noticing where he was and what had happened he touched his face to ensure his mask was still on. Seeing the elderly face of Leslie Thompkins put him at ease, she was trusted and wouldn't blab about his secret.

"Good your awake. Take it easy, your out of triage and you'll recover just give it a while."

Pushing up to sit on his elbows he looked around, as he scanned the room he saw Batgirl and Tarantula waiting. He turned to the side of the bed and put his feet out to stand. Before Leslie could object he was on his feet and looking for the rest of his uniform.

"Unfortunately I don't have that luxury Doctor Thompkins."

As he came over to Batgirl and Tarantula to get an update he saw a special suitcase waiting for him.

"And that would be?"

Batgirl pulled it up and propped it on her arms opening it, it revealed a new Batman uniform. The basic design was the same, but where the Bat symbol was it extended to the arm pit and met with the uit under it connecting the cape there. It had reinforced Kevlar and Phonox weave in all parts of the suit providing protection and extra punch. And Batman put it on he liked the new color scheme, Black and silver with a marine cape he cracked his neck and tightened his gloves.

"And who is this courtesy of?"

Tarantula stepped forward. "Wayne Tech Enterprises. Alfred had us give it too you."

"Remind me to thank him."

Hard to breath and in terrible pain Batman pressed on, opening the doors to the Clinic he walked out and fired off a batline pulling him to the roof top. Meeting Batgirl and Tarantula on the next roof, he saw Nightwing and Huntress coming. As the five met on roof the formed a circle Batman at the had.

"Oracle?"

"Nothing." Nightwing said depressively.

"The Bridge?"

Tarantula shook her head and spoke. "Nothing."

"Communications?"

Huntress looked up and stared into Batman's eyes. "Nothing."

"Suspects?"

Smiling behind her mask Batgirl spoke. "Deathstroke."

"Good. Nightwing go meet up with Robin and Catwoman help them search for Oracle. The rest of us are going to find Deathstroke."

"Wait how do you know where he is." Questioned Tarantula.

"If I know Deathstroke he'll be where I think he is."

**Gotham Observatory**

Slade was sitting waiting. He had wrapped around him an MP-5 with enough ammo to take the Gotham First National, his broad flat sword he wielded with deadly accuracy and in his hand, his metallic allow staff and along his belt a catalogue of grenades, daggers, flash bangs and more. As he heard the four thumps and soon after clapping off feet on the roof he slowly pulled his sword from it's sheath on his back. Cracking his neck he spun the sword and look up through his single eye opening to see a flash of lightning reveal Batman, Batgirl, Huntress and Tarantula on the catwalk above. He laughed inside and smiled coyly and then spoke, his loud powerful voice billowing throughout the empty observatory. The rain began to fall as a second flash of lightning sent the quartet diving down at Slade, him standing poised and ready.

"And so the game begins."


End file.
